Love Over Fear
by Jess J
Summary: Sequel to In Safe Hands. MarcusErika. Erika sighed softly. It was time she faced the world again. She could not let Kraven rule over her. He was dead, she was alive and safe, time to move on. Please review.


Author's note: This was written for Kristen, who has begged me for it since reading In Safe Hands. The sequel to it, and definitely must read that story first, or this won't make a lick of sense. Again, this is not in Hybrid-verse, it's just still Marcus/Erika cause I got my friend Kristen to ship them. Heh. Anyway, hope you all like, it has smut, do not complain if you don't like, and please, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Erika, Kraven, or Marcus, they all belong to Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman, and Sony. I mean no harm or copyright infringement. Please do not sue me, you won't get very much. Savvy?

**************************

****

LOVE OVER FEAR

Erika laid half beside Marcus, half on top of him, her head resting on his chest as he slept peacefully next to her. She smiled softly. This was the first time Marcus had consented to her request that he not wear his shirt. She had missed the feel of his skin against hers, but for the past few weeks, he had insisted he wear clothes around her at all times.

He had been that way ever since that night when Kraven had come back. The memory made Erika shiver slightly, but she quickly pushed it away. She would not let the dead traitor rule her now. She wanted to be free of him at last.

Which was why she had finally talked Marcus into leaving his shirt off tonight. She herself had been thankful for the clothing separating them for so long, but not anymore. She wanted to feel skin against hers without fear, she was tired of letting memories of what had happened and what could have happened seize her and grip her with terror.

Sitting up, Erika slid out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door. She stared at herself in the mirror, taking in the slight changes in her appearance.

She was thinner, slightly, her face a bit more gaunt. Paler than she had been, but she was not as pale as many of the vampires in the mansion. Her hair was longer, falling past her shoulders and down to her breasts.

Erika sighed softly. It was time she faced the world again. She could not let Kraven rule over her. He was dead, she was alive and safe, time to move on.

Reaching down to grasp the hem of her nightgown, she lifted it up and over her head, tossing it aside. She pushed her underwear down, stepping out of them, then finally let her hair down, the ends tickling her chest and her shoulder blades.

Giving herself a quick look over, Erika nodded. She was ready. She could do this.

Quietly, she left the bathroom, walking over to the bed where Marcus still laid, deep in his slumber. She smiled as she looked at him.

He would never hurt her. Her took great pains to keep her feeling safe and secure at all times, he had stayed by her side when she begged and pleaded with him not to leave her, he had given her space when she was agitated and frightened of contact with anyone. He had kept watch over her while she slept, waking her should her nightmares begin to creep into her mind.

He had saved her form Kraven, from rape, from the awful things she knew the ex-regent would have done, things promised in his eyes.

Images flooded her, unwelcome and terrifying. Some were real, some were not. Some actual memories, some scenes that had played out in her mind so many times since the night of the attack. She clenched her fists, willing them away. She stared at Marcus, making her mind focus on him, on her lover and her guard.

Taking a few, deep breaths, Erika gathered up her nerve again and walked over to the bed, slipping under the covers and moving to cuddle next to Marcus. She moved so that her torso and head were on his chest, biting back a moan at the familiar yet alien sensation.

It had been so long. Damn Kraven for taking time from her, for making her fear even the touch of her lover's flesh.

Erika reached up, stroking Marcus' cheek gently before letting her forefinger travel down languidly, running down his jaw, neck, chest, all the way to his navel, then to the waist of his slacks, running the finger along the top, tugging at it teasingly. She smiled when Marcus groaned softly, stirring from his sleep.

After a few seconds, suddenly his eyes flashed open, immediately looking down at her in shock. "Erika, what are you," he started, but her mouth over his silenced him easily. He pushed her shoulders, trying to stop her.

She knew why. She knew he was trying to protect her, to keep her safe and to keep her from doing something that would only make her worse, to keep her from doing something she would regret. But she was not going to. She was going to make love to him, she was going to throw away her fear, and she was going to remember what it felt like to have him touch her gently and lovingly, and oh so intimately.

"Erika, are you certain you're ready for this?" he asked her softly when she broke the kiss, his eyes full of concern, his body showing its enjoyment and desire to move further. "Make certain, don't push yourself too far."

"I'm ready, Marcus. I want to forget what happened, but I never will if we keep protecting me from even simple skin contact. I want to feel your body against mine, no clothing, no sheets and covers separating us," she whispered, moving to kiss his throat. "Make love to me, Marcus. Make love to me again."

Nodding, Marcus sat up, tenderly moving Erika over to lie on her back. He smiled down at her, comforting, assuring. Slowly, he leaned down, kissing her lazily. His hands stayed on her shoulders, but she reached up, pulling them down to cup her breasts.

Erika moaned into his mouth at the feeling, his long hands warm and strong and soft, her back arching when he followed her lead and kneaded her flesh. She gasped sharply, breaking the kiss when his fingers teased her nipples.

"Do you want me to stop?" Marcus asked her, worried. He stared down at her, trying to see if she was afraid or if it had been from pleasure.

"No, don't, please," she gasped out, shaking her head as she stared up at him. "It was a good reaction, I promise you, Marcus, I am fine," she assured him, easily hiding the fear that was starting to rise up in her. She swallowed, refusing to acknowledge it. Instead, she pushed herself up, kissing Marcus and pulling him back down with her.

Letting her, Marcus resumed his attentions towards her body, hands again teasing her breasts while his mouth sucked on her lower lip. He groaned when he felt her arch up against him, her hips grinding against his.

"Erika, slow down," he gasped, pulling away to stare down at her. "I do not know how much more of that I can take without losing control, and that is not what either of us want," he told her. "I know you don't want him ruining your life, I know you want to get past it, but you can't rush it, Love. It could make things worse."

"I know," she whispered. "I know that, Marcus. But I am tired of being afraid of contact, I am tired of lying in bed next to you, but afraid to let you near me." Erika closed her eyes, sighing. She swiftly opened them, the feel of a body above her bringing images of the last time she was in such a position. "I won't rush this, but don't stop, Marcus. Please," she begged him quietly, her eyes a pale blue now.

Marcus smiled at her, his voice reassuring. "I won't, Love. I promise, I won't unless you tell me to." 

"I won't," Erika breathed as he began kissing her neck, sucking on the skin under her chin, letting his fangs graze her skin. She trembled slightly beneath him, a mixture of pleasure and fear, but she controlled the latter well. Her fingers brushed lightly over Marcus' back, palms flat when her hands moved around to touch his chest.

The Elder hissed in pleasure, his breath hot against Erika skin, and she writhed beneath him, urging him on. His mouth trailed down her throat, pausing at her collar bone to graze his fangs along the skin over it, smiling against her when she moaned softly.

Her hands moved to his hair, running through it, tangling in it, moving to cup his face and bring him back up for a kiss. She wanted reassurance again, wanted his tender mouth to hers, loving and gentle unlike the memory of the rough and spiteful kiss of Kraven.

Marcus complied, his hands moving to her sides to stroke her comfortingly. His mouth was tender where Kraven's was rough, gentle where Kraven's was hard, probing where Kraven's was ravaging, warm where Kraven's was cold. The elder kissed her long, deep, trying so hard to kiss away her memories of the attack.

It was beginning to work, as Erika felt her fear dissipate, melting as her lover awoke of fires, rekindled old flames that had slept for so long, smothered by fear and the memory of a frozen, cruel stranger that she had once sought after, that had bore her into this world of vampires and lycans.

Marcus mouth moved from hers again, traveling back down he neck and chest, kissing the skin between her breasts before moving to kiss one breast, then the other, sucking and licking, never nipping, never biting.

Kraven had bitten her, drank her blood from her breasts and torso while his fangs scraped at her skin mercilessly. For a moment she remembered, tensing, but Marcus' hands moved up, caressing her shoulders, her arms, then her sides, and along her stomach, his mouth soft and gentle with her flesh, promising her no harm would come.

Relaxing from his comforting touch, Erika could feel the pleasure building up, liquid heat in her stomach, coursing through her veins, her lover's warmth making her shiver and plead for fire. She laid there, her body still trembling slightly, from pleasure more than fear now, her core warm and wet, ready for him whenever he chose to take her.

Marcus could smell her arousal, musky and sweet, filling his sense, but he controlled himself. He kept his movements slow and paced, refusing to go any faster, to speed up when he had finally gained more of Erika's trust, gotten her through another attack of fear.

Gentle hands finally moved to her thighs, stroking them languidly, comfortingly. He kissed her navel, across her stomach, back up to kiss the skin under her breasts, feeling her tremble beneath him, her breathing heavy and soft moans escaping her lips. He slowly moved his hands to her inner thighs, moving up, pausing for a moment as he looked up for her consent.

"Please," she begged, her voice strained and husky, yearning. Her eyes were pale blue still, intense and filled with longing, fear barely noticeable.

But still there. Marcus would see that fear forgotten completely. Mentally cursing Kraven for what must have been the millionth time, Marcus nodded and moved his fingers up, stroking her core lightly.

Erika threw her head back against the mattress, a loud moan escaping her as his touch against her core sent jolts of bliss through her body, every nerve on fire as he continued to stroke her, arousing her more. She could feel the fire building within her belly, growing even as Marcus rubbed her wet core, his mouth kissing her stomach and thighs.

Marcus slid back up to face her, hands still pushing her closer to bliss. His lips gently kissed hers, silencing her moans of pleasure while he slowly rubbed and stroked, one hand moving to hold her waist as she began to buck her hips up, desperate for release. There was no fear in her now, only the desire for that sweet moment of rapture, something no other could ever give her now.

It would be hard, searing, painful, overwhelming with fear and distrust and the memory of the ex-regent, and Marcus hated himself for having to push her into it, but she was right. They couldn't let Kraven ruin her anymore, couldn't let him rule over her life no longer.

Her hands wrapped around Marcus' torso, clutching him for dear life as she felt her muscles tense, her body stilling for a moment before quivering almost violently, her mouth pulling away from his to cry out wordlessly as she came. It was beautiful and blinding, sweet bliss enfolding her even as Marcus whispered into her ear, gently bringing her back down as she panted beneath him.

"Marcus," she whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck while his hands moved to stroke her sides softly. She blinked rapidly, a few tears falling as he comforted her. She still clung to him, her body slowly recovering.

"Hush, my love, hush. I'm here. Just rest now, he can never hurt you again now," he promised, rolling over so that he didn't smother her, didn't awaken her fear again. "Just rest, my love. We can wait a little while before going any further."

Erika nodded against him, clinging to him tightly. She panted still, tears falling still, her body still. It had been weeks since Marcus had touched her. Weeks since he had truly kissed her. Weeks since Kraven had attacked her.

Both of them laid there for a long while, just holding each other, Marcus whispering words of love into Erika's ear every often, comforting her.

"I'm ready, Marcus," she finally told him, her voice resolved and firm. She looked up at him. "I'm ready now."

Marcus nodded. "All right," he replied, letting her moved down, her hands swiftly taking off his slacks, her eyes pale and blank, hiding her leftover fear. She then removed his boxers, slowly, timidly taking them off and tossing them to the floor as well.

She felt the familiar sense of satisfaction when she saw he was aroused, the feeling overpowering her fear for the moment. She moved to straddle him, staring into his eyes as his hand held her hips, guiding her down. She opened her mouth in a silent moan as he entered her, filling her. She smiled when he groaned loudly. She remembered the pleasure of sating him, remembered the satisfaction it brought her.

He moved her hips up, down again, setting a slow, steady pace as they rocked their hips together, grinding against each other. He stared u at her, eyes never leaving hers as he thrust into her gently, over and over.

"Harder," she begged. "Faster. Deeper." She tried to make him move faster, deeper into her, but Marcus kept the pace controlled, steady.

He reached up and pulled her down, kissing her softly. "Not yet, Erika. Not yet." He thrust into her again and again, pushing her closer to bliss yet again, pushing them both closer to it, but oh so slowly. He gritted his teeth when he felt her raked her nails over his chest and torso, her eyes shining as she determined to drive him out of control.

Erika felt his restrain slip ever so slightly and she took the opening, moving down on him hard, fast, speeding up their pace as she felt him push pout the awful images in her mind, just behind her eyes, waiting for her when they closed. Crying out loudly when his hand reached her breasts, kneaded the flesh there gently, she kissing her, hard, demanding, wanting him so badly it hurt more than she could stand.

Damn Kraven for taking this from her for so long, damn him for making her fear even her own lover, for making her lover afraid to touch her lest he hurt her, frighten her, scare her away.

But Marcus was driving those memories and mages out, driving away the fear and the pain. He stared up at her, his eyes glowing with desire and comfort. He sat up slightly kissing her passionately, groaning into her mouth.

"Roll over, Marcus, please," she pleaded. "I want you above me," she told him, and they both knew the rest of that sentence.

She wanted that final fear gone.

Marcus nodded and held her close, rolling over so that he hovered above her, grinding into her, his movements fast and deep and still gentle, loving. His touch still bringing out pleasure, making her burn and beg him for more.

Begging him never to stop as she forgot her cries to another, please for mercy, begging him to stop and to leave her.

Marcus could feel his release coming, almost there, almost taking over, almost making him frantic but he held onto his control as one hand reached down between them stroking her core even as he thrust into her.

The sensation was enough to push Erika over the edge again, sending spiraling into an abyss as she clung to him, nearly screaming in pleasure, all her fear long gone, not even vague memories anymore. All she knew was Marcus and the shaking of her body as he came inside of her, his own groans of rapture loud and sweet in her ears.

Panting, sweating, warm all over, they collapsed. Marcus started to move off of her, but Erika held him down, nuzzling his neck and cheek.

"I want you here," she told him. "I like you here."

Marcus stayed, smiling gently, just pleased his lover was no longer terrified of his touch. He breathed in deeply, pleasure still making them both quiver slightly in each other's arms. He held her tightly as he rested his head on the pillow next to hers.

She faced him, smiling. "I love you," she whispered, kissing his nose. "Thank you," she added, snuggling against him.

"Of course, my love," of course. Just rest now," he told her, kissing her forehead. "I will be here when you wake. I promise."


End file.
